Forbidden Love
by Heiress of Blaze
Summary: Summary: He's a fallen angel sent to Earth as a punishment for being naughty and harassing his coworkers and someone else in particular. She's also a fallen angel but it's too late for her to go back. She's there to stay. She was powerful in heaven, and is even more so in hell. Her job is to kill the people that appear on her list. She's the angel of Death itself. What will happen
1. Fall of Another

Forbidden Love or Red and White or Your Assignment

Chapter 1: Job Assignments

**Summary: He's a fallen angel sent to Earth as a punishment for being naughty and harassing his coworkers and someone else in particular. She's also a fallen angel but it's too late for her to go back. She's there to stay. She was powerful in heaven, and is even more so in hell. Her job is to kill the people that appear on her list. She's the angel of Death itself. What will happen when the handsome naughty fallen angel meets the mysterious and sexy demonic angel? Amuto, Rimahiko, and Kutau with other minor pairings.**

**A/N:**

**Angie: Okai! New story time! ^w^**

**Ikuto: You haven't even finished your first story and you're writing this… *facepalms***

**Angie: Shhh! I'm cheating on An Odd Friendship with this one! Don't tell anyone! I had writer's block. I'm going to put it up. Don't worry!**

**Ikuto: You have problems…**

**Angie: Nope! Just writer's block, as I mentioned before. You should like this story though…**

**Ikuto&Amu: And why is that?**

**Angie: Because… you're hot and sexy and Amu's hot and sexy and other stuffs that's hot and sexy! *pouts* **

**Ikuto: *looks at Angie with a look***

**Angie: No! You wanna know, read the summary and ahead to find out! *smirks at Ikuto* **

**Ikuto: *looks scared before composing himself* erm…**

**Angie: You've been a bad kitty Ikuto-**_**kun**_**. I'm going to have to teach you a lesson. Here *shoves papers in his face***

**Miyuri: *looks over his shoulder* Wow… you really must've upset her for her to be doing this. She warned you…~ nya**

**Ikuto: *goes pale* Oh no… no no no no NO! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HER! *turns to Miyuri* AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!**

**Angie: *goes deadly calm* Ikuto, please do not yell at my chara. She has sensitive ears. She helps me write better and be a ninja neko! And don't tell me you don't know what I'm talking about cuz if you do I swear I will beat the crap out of you, as much as I love you and all.**

**Ikuto: *smirks* I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. And… that's creepy. **

**Angie: *death aura surrounds me and I shout Miyuri! Chara change!* Ikuto-**_**kun**_** you better run before I seriously hurt you. Actually don't I'll always find you. *bounds after Ikuto with twin samurai blades and a feline grace matched by no other.***

**Miyuri: Okay. Wow… Uhh… onto the story since Angie-chan is busy at the moment… This story will be rated M for future lemon scenes and possible swearing. **

**Ikuto: *stops mid run and stares at Angie.* Wait, you're making this an M story? Even after you said…**

**Angie: I said that the other story wouldn't be M. I never said I would never write an M story. Baka neko-kun. *stops chasing Ikuto and smiles knowingly.***

**Ikuto: *turns towards Angie and extends his hand in a truce while sharing the same knowing smile* **

**Angie: *shakes hand accepting the truce and sits with Ikuto to share a pleasant conversation***

**Amu: What just happened? *looks confused* Did I miss something?**

**Ikuto& Angie: *too involved in conversation to notice Amu***

**Amu: I'm being ignored… Miyuri-chan?**

**Miyuri-chan: Amu, you're really dense, and oblivious. If I told you you'd kill me. *flies over to Angie's shoulder and settles on it joining in on the conversation speaking animatedly***

**Disclaimer: Angie-chan doesn't own anything except her story and her laptop and me and her other charas, which you'll meet later. She doesn't own Shugo Chara! Peach Pitt does. See ya at the end of the chapter ~nya! ^w^**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter 1: Job Assignments**

**Narrative POV**

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto, for your mischief and misbehaving, you are being sent to Earth as a punishment." The voice boomed loudly as Ikuto stood before the High Council of Angels. He simply smirked and shrugged his shoulders, accepting the so called 'punishment'. The Elders of the council looked at him in wearily; others looked down at him in disdain as he was dismissed for immediate removal. He walked around heaven saying goodbye one last time to everything; including his friends Nagihiko, Kukai, El, Su, and Miki. He knew he wasn't ever going to return here ever again, he just had a feeling.

He finally arrived in the departure chambers and looked at the destination, smirking. "So Seiyo City huh? Well this should be interesting." He inspected his beautiful midnight blue wings and closed them again. They matched his silky blue hair and ocean like orbs and complimented his pale skin.

After looking around the room one last time, he unfurled his wings, now tinted with layers of black down feathers above and below the layer of blue feathers, giving his wings a hazy blue tinted look; the mark of a Fallen Angel. He took a deep breath, and before anyone could stop him, he hurtled himself downward, shooting through the sky down to earth at an almost impossible speed in a blinding streak of light.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Amu POV**

I woke up and sighed. I had just gotten back from an assignment and I was already dreading the stay here until something else popped up. Don't get me wrong, I loved this place and the people who lived in my area but there wasn't much to do here. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom.

After stepping out of the shower, I dried my hair and went back into my room. I went over to my closet and pulled out my beloved uniform. In Hell, we all had to wear uniforms to identify our job division and rank. For me, if it was red and black, it was fine.

I am the Angel of Death. Make that fallen angel. I am the grim reaper. I reap the souls of those whose time has come to an end on earth and even I, the great Hinamori Amu had to follow rules sometimes. But my uniform was pretty simple to conform to and I loved it. The Lolita dresses I wore showed off my curves perfectly and were mid-thigh length so they were pretty easy to walk around in.

I stepped out on to my colorful flower filled terrace and gazed at the barren landscape before me. The sky was always and angry red, contrasting perfectly with the charcoal burnt color of the black sand. The sand, sky and barren landscapes were the most common thing found all throughout hell. I listened for a couple of seconds, hearing the lapping of the ocean waves on the shore of the beach nearby my mansion. The waters of the beach were so dark blue they looked almost like a continuation of the sand.

The air smelled putrid, it smelled of burning human flesh all day long. I grew quite accustomed to the smell and eventually over time came to crave it. Sometimes, when on assignment I got the chance to drink the blood of the humans I killed and that would satisfy me for a season. Smelling the aroma now made my mouth water, oh how I missed this delightful scent. Shaking my head to clear it, I stretched. I needed to report before nine thirty this morning and it was already eight thirty. I looked over my house one last time before extending my wings.

I was a recently fallen angel, a fallen one as some liked to call us; having fallen about two years ago. Yeah, we don't appear that often. Anyways, I was quite the powerful one up there. I was head of the Elders which is just about the highest position and Angel could ever serve, we're immortal, therefore so is the position unless you do something wrong. I was the Angel of Death there, and angels never lose their job no matter what happens to them, even if they fall. This is how I came to be a soul reaper of sorts down here.

In heaven, I was a beautiful angel. And I still am, thank you very much. The fact that I've gone dark only adds to my beauty. Angels in heaven were hitting on me constantly, especially Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Too bad I was stupid enough to fall for him. Literally. We both got in trouble, and because I loved him, I took the full weight of the consequences, thus becoming a full-fledged Fallen One; damned eternally, never being able to return to Heaven.

Even here in Hell, the Fallen Ones and demons continue to hit on me; especially that awful Hotori Tadase. He's head of the security division and very powerful, position wise. Daily, Kiseki-kun, a good friend of mine who works under Tadase, he welcomes the Fallen ones that fell in love with me and because of that, fell from heaven to hell just to be with me. It makes me sick. That's why, when Hikaru-kun, the head at the Processing department of the organization division, and Rikka-chan, his assistant, have to process them; I make sure none of them ever get assigned to live in my area of governing. I had informed them when the first came through and they've been doing that ever since; and boy, am I grateful.

When I arrived, everyone wondered how I had managed to fall. I was too quiet and too ashamed to speak. I hid behind the old Hinamori cool& spicy façade and that left me alone to reflect to myself. After I'd been processed I was assigned to govern here and given several papers and such to fill out. I spoke to no one. It's not as if I was going to tell anyone how I'd gotten here. The only people that knew were Kiseki, Hikaru-kun, and his wife Rikka-chan. Kiseki was a good friend and promised not to tell Tadase. I knew that if he'd found out, he'd take advantage of me and I just don't want that.

Snapping back into the present, I admired my wings. They were a dark pink, almost to the point of being called magenta with streaks of the old carnation color coming through. I had layers of black feathers under and on top of the pink layers, causing the color to blend perfectly and my wings to be a smoky tinted pink. I flew over the spring running through my backyard in the direction of Sanjou-sama's palace. If I hadn't mentioned before, even though I governed here, I still had superiors to report to.

I flew over the barren desolate landscape to the huge mansion at the edge. Landing at the doorstep, I pulled my wings back and rang the doorbell. Musashi opened the sleek black door to the obsidian colored mansion and ushered me inside. During his life on Earth, Mushashi was a samurai warrior that had served royalty. That's how he came to be Kairi's personal servant.

I smiled at him and he led me to the conference room. I walked in and sat down. Moments later, Kairi walked in with Yaya clinging to his arm and talking about candy among other cute things, When she saw me, she detached herself from Kairi and launched herself at me yelling, "Amu-chi! Yaya-chi's so happy to see you!" I hugged her back laughing lightly and stepping back to take seat. Kairi cleared his throat and began.

"Ohayo Hinamori-san. I see your last assignment went rather well according to your report. We have a new assignment for you; two as a matter of fact. We have some interesting news regarding one Tsukiyomi Ikuto. He is now a fallen angel, not completely but he has been sent to Earth as a punishment. In fact, he's been sent to the city where your new assignments will be located, Seiyo City." I kept my face blank throughout his speech, waiting for him to continue. Unfortunately my heart wouldn't it sped up in excitement and I chastised it mentally. "We'd like you to keep an eye on him. Also because you are so good at what you do we're assigning you a list. You'll be receiving new technology to better your accuracy and improve your performance. Here"

He pulled out a tablet with a list of names of people that had to die. It had many new features that my old one didn't. Some had specific requirement, while others gave me free reign. I smiled but then frowned. I accepted the tablet and nodded. I almost had no choice. He was king of all of hell. I bowed to him and Yaya, his Queen. "Hai, hai Sanjou-sama, sayonara Yaya-sama. I must ascend to Earth and begin immediately. I have deadlines to keep after all." I smiled at my own pun and Yaya pulled me into another hug yelling, "Come back to Yaya-chi soon!" "I'll try Yaya. Oh, Sanjou-sama do you mind if I bring Dia along on this assignment?" "Of course you may, you are dismissed."

I got up and walked out of his palace. Once out, I flew over to Dia's place. "Hey Dia!" "Hello Amu-chan. Your radiance is shining brightly today. What brings you to my humble home?" I grinned at her. "I'm on assignment and you're coming with me!" Dia's amber eyes opened in surprise and she gave me a look of disbelief. "Are you serious?" "Yup! And it looks like it's going to be a long one. The list is constantly being updated! Look how long it is already!"

She looked over at the list and nodded. "I see, well I'll go tell Ernesto then that I'm going." "Okay! I'll go wait for you by the Gates!" I walked out of her home and flew the twenty minutes to the Gates that were now looming up ahead. They had a sort of doomed beauty to them that always made me feel a pang in my heart when I left them.

When Dia arrived, I looked over at her. She was wearing her uniform as well. It was a black, smoky gray dress with four dark yellow diamond buttons going down the middle.

The dress was short sleeved with a crisp white collar. She wore black finger gloves that stretched up her arm to her elbows. The dress reached down to her knees, her black knee high boots reached just under them, giving her a generally conservative look. The only thing that threw it off was the fishnet stockings that disappeared under her dress.

Dia's eyes were a hazy amber yellow, almost dark enough to be called a light dark brown. Her hair was done up in some sort of twisted sweep and to keep it in place, she wore a black headband with an almost amber diamond on it. She also wore a black yellow tipped singer's microphone connected to her ear. She was the leader of the Performers of the Dark Arts Division.

We walked to the gates and waved goodbye to Kiseki, the guardian of the Gates of Hell. He controls who enters and exits our region of Hell. I informed him of our assignment which he'd already known about and he waved me off, telling us to go quickly to escape Tadase who'd caught wind of my new assignment and didn't want me to leave again. Nodding, both Dia and I spread our wings and flew off to our transfer room. We arrived quickly and looked at the location. I already knew where we were headed and looking over to Dia, threw myself out of the sky and sent myself hurtling towards the earth in a streak of hot pink light.

Right behind me was Dia, encased in her own dark yellow light. We fell pretty fast and hit the ground relatively quickly in a secluded section of the park. The ascension had taken a lot of energy out of us so we decided to find a place to sleep for the night. It was summer, and the night was warm so it was alright to sleep outside. Finding a tall tree, we flew up to it and nestled within the branches. A soft summer breeze blew by and carried us to the shores of sleep.

**A/N:**

**Angie: Okay, so what do you guys think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Want to kill me? Let me know in a review on whether I should continue this or not okay? **

**Ikuto: I think you should continue it. I like this story so far, except it should have some more me in it.**

**Amu: I actually agree with Ikuto here, I think you should continue it. Because I'm cool in this story!**


	2. Rima

**A/N: Going to try to update this more often? I kind of lost, or have misplaced my notes and organizers for this story, as well as An Odd Friendship. But AOF is going to be updated soon I promise. Just big old Writer's Block getting n my way. I'm also going to try my best to shorten my author's notes and place them at the end of stories. Only the truly important things will go up here :3 This story's name will be undergoing a name change. It will now be known as Forbidden Love. Also! This story has been bumped up to M because of a rather gruesome scene ... and I apologize for any out of characterness**

**Ikuto:….**

**Amu:….**

**Me: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.**

Rima

Before we went to sleep Dia and I talked for a bit. She was the only person who knew my whole story. And it was true, I still loved him. But looking down at the ever growing list in my hands I knew I wouldn't have much time to search for Ikuto. I'd probably have to split up with Dia to get at least 10 of these jobs done before I could take a break to search for him. Sighing, I felt a familiar presence and looked around, something prickling the back of neck. I yawned, thinking it was probably tiredness and shrugged it off, trying to ignore the feeling that Ikuto was closer than I thought he was.

**Time Skip to the next morning~~**

"Hmmm… I'll take the Rima girl. She seems so miserable. And she could be useful to us." Replied Amu with as she sipped her tea. "Also, It appears I get requests from Heaven and Hell as well… interesting" They were at a small café, early in the morning, looking over Amu's extensive list of assignments. Currently they were looking at one Mashiro Rima, a girl who loved comedy but was in deep depression and considering suicide. Amu's mission was to walk her to the gates of the Underworld herself and ensure her a quick and painless death. Dia nodded in agreement, taking a few of the lesser jobs that required more time than Amu had. They both nodded at each other and agreed to meet at the park by sundown when their work was done. "Ja ne Dia-chan!" "Ja ne Amu-chan" she replied quietly, remaining at the café to wait for her victim.

Amu flew around town in search of the girl. No one could see her unless she wanted to be seen. At last, when school let out she found the girl walking home from school. _Strange_ thought Amu, according to her files, Rima had been kidnapped and her parents always picked her up from school. Amu decided this was her opportunity and landed several yards behind her, choosing to reveal herself, wings and all. "Konnichiwa Rima-chan" said Amu, walking beside the small girl. Said girl tensed, and looked warily up at Amu, eyes widening slightly as she saw her wings behind her. "How do you know my name?" she asked in an indifferent tone, continuing on her way home. "I'm Death" replied Amu easily, stretching her wings and flapping them a bit. "Just Death? What, doesn't Death have a name?" Amu smirked, she liked this girl. "Well said. I'm Hinamori Amu, Angel of Death." Rima nodded, taking in this new information as they walked. "Why are you here?" she asked without fear, somehow at peace that her time had finally come. "I'm here to offer you a position." This news had taken Rima aback and she actually stopped walking to look at the angel before her. "A position? What kind?" she asked. Amu smiled at her and looped her arm through the shorter girl's. Let's have this conversation over dinner shall we?" asked Amu, directing them towards a cafe nearby.

Rima looked entirely puzzled, sipping her drink as she listened to Amu explain the proposition and her other option. "I know what happened to you Rima, and I know how miserable you've been since." Started Amu, looking into her eyes as she detected a small change in the girl's disposition. A hard look settled in Rima's eyes. "But what about my parents?" "Rima, it's your time. You can either go painfully, or peacefully. The choice is yours. The job isn't as bad as you might think, and I know the perfect person you could work for. She'd love a girl like you." She replied, sitting back as she let Rima consider her options. When she had finally come to a decision, their food was long gone and it was almost time for Amu to be heading back to meet with Dia once again.

"Are you sure this isn't going to hurt?" asked Rima as she sat on her bed, lights off and facing Amu who was standing in the open balcony window, the moonlight bleaching everything in the room a deathly white. "I've done this countless of times before Rima. You'll be happier I promise." Amu reassured, lightly pushing her back onto her bed until she lay down. "Alright, I trust you" she replied with a slight waver in her tone, letting out a breath and sliding her eyes shut. Amu thought for a moment, deciding to do it later once Rima had passed away. "Oh, I almost forgot, have this slip, it's made of special paper that you'll be able to take with you. Give it to Kiseki and he'll direct you to Ksuksu." She nodded silently and clutched the paper tightly. Her heart rate began to speed up and she knew it was now or never. Quietly she spread her wings over Rima, murmuring in a strange language Rima couldn't understand, voice rising and falling, keening until it reached a bone chilling wail and with a gasp Rima ceased breathing, a peaceful smile on her face as her heart stopped beating, the life and heat draining from her body. Once Amu was sure she was truly dead, she checked her off the list and slit her throat, wrists and ankles, blood slowly seeping from the wounds into the white silk sheets. She sucked her fingers clean of the blood and smiled. It would be a nice look for Rima when she awoke in hell and went to receive her assignment.

Kissing the tip of her cold forehead she ghosted through the house until she found her parent's room. They were sleeping peacefully. _Time to disturb that peace _thought Amu, standing at the foot of their bed, allowing her eerie presence to rouse them out of their sleep. "Something is wrong…" they both said, looking blindly in front of them. Slowly Amu made herself appear to them, a serene smile on her face. They both jumped backwards in surprise. "Your daughter is dead. She's in a better place now." Said Amu simply, watching them with malice and wondering if their names had appeared on her list yet. To her disappointment, they hadn't. So, with a turn of her heel, she spread her wings and flew out of the home, giggling slightly at the wail that floated through the summer night. _They deserved it_ she thought to herself as she flew to meet Dia at their tree, settling into the branches and offering an explanation for the following day, yawning and giving herself to sleep as her heavy eyelids succumbed to gravity and guided her through her dreamless sleep until dawn of the next day.

**A/N:**

So there you have it. Moving the story along. Guess this story just turned to M for that sort of violent scene. So yeah, Rima's been recruited, I think the next chapter will be an Ikuto one. Keep in mind please, I am a Sophomore in Highschool, with mostly honors classes and it's tough this year. I have a lot of things I need to do, and I need to search for the plans I'd made for this story but I thought this was a good place to take it. If you have any suggestions please leave it in a review, logged in so I can reply. Leave me a review and tell me what you think please! It helps me update faster.

**Special thanks goes out to my favorite and most admired author Morg! Had it not been for her I wouldn't have continued this story. So go check out her stuff, it's the best there is in our category! Anyways, as you all know my updating schedule has been set, sort of. I'll try to update at least once a month. I'm a horrible author and don't really plan things out, I just sort of go with the writing. Which explains how I manage to write myself into corners. So I'll try not to give up on this story because I kind of lost the muse for it. But I won't give up**


End file.
